


let me steal this moment from you now

by cherryvaleska



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/F, Horror Elements, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvaleska/pseuds/cherryvaleska
Summary: Plush, gore stained lips brush against the shell of her ear, carrion breath puffing out against her flesh."Are you scared?"
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	let me steal this moment from you now

**Author's Note:**

> spooky month content that isn't gotham related? imagine that. 
> 
> title from running up that hill by placebo, because that's the version i like the most.

In a depressing, pessimistic sort of way, some part of Needy had suspected that she’d never see Jennifer again after she climbed into that van with those freaks. The feeling had intertwined with her guilt, with her panic, exacerbating them, making them so much more painful. It had weighed heavily in her heart and in her mind the entire ride home and long after she’d hung up her keys. 

She doesn’t know why she let Jennifer go with them -- rationally, in the back of her mind she knows it wasn’t her fault, that these men had far more power over she and Jennifer than they could ever hope to have over them as teenage girls -- because she’s not stupid, she’s not naïve. Her mother had given her every safety lecture in the book, and Needy had seen her fair share of crime shows in her life. She knows situations like that don’t end well. 

You don’t take open drinks from strange men. You don’t get into vans with strange men. If you do, you die. Or maybe even worse. 

She hadn’t expected to see Jennifer in her kitchen, covered in blood and gore, all dark empty eyes and blood-soaked smiles. Something is wrong, something is so fucking wrong and Needy’s not sure what or even how to _find out_ what. Jennifer’s not responding to her, not to the soft utterings of her name nor to Needy’s question. 

Needy’s never been so scared, but she’s never been so relieved either. Jennifer is here, Jennifer is alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere. 

Confusion and horror bleed over the relief when Jennifer pilfers her mom’s market chicken from the fridge, when Jennifer shrieks loud and inhuman at her, when Jennifer chokes and retches on the meat before vile, dark liquid comes spewing from her throat and all over the linoleum. The off black liquid pulsates and moves, as if it’s fucking alive, and it makes Needy feel sick and petrified all in one. 

_What the fuck is happening?_ She doesn’t know, Jennifer won’t fucking tell her. 

Jennifer giggles, high, tinny and so fucking unhinged that it makes fear tingle under Needy’s skin. She crosses the dirty floor on unsteady legs, soft palms extended, fingers trembling. Touch. She needs to touch her. Has to touch her. Something is so, so wrong with Jennifer, and Needy needs to comfort her. She needs to make things better for her, like she always does. 

She needs to fix this, but she doesn’t know how, and it makes despair churn inside of her. She doesn't think she's ever felt so helpless.

She crouches beside Jennifer, hands sliding through the muck of the mystery liquid and the blood staining her chin, smoothing up her jawline, following a course Needy would never admit to having charted many times over the years. Turns Jennifer’s head to make her look at her, _please, Jennifer, look at me, tell me you’re okay, please_ -

Needy utters her name over and over, helpless. She’s so fucking scared and worried, she just wants to cry, and Jennifer still isn’t answering her. If anything, Jennifer’s giggles increase in volume, so off and uncomfortable that she almost sounds like she’s sobbing, and when her lolling eyes fall on Needy’s face, Needy can’t hold the contact. Her eyes drop to Jennifer’s wrist, her fingers digging into the plushy fabric of Jennifer’s blood-flecked coat, craving her skin, her pulse-

_Her tiny hands take Jennifer’s injured one into her own, sand crusting their skin. Jennifer watches her with big, tear soaked eyes, lower lip trembling as Needy dips her head to lick up the spot of blood from the tack._

_“You won’t tell my mom, right?”_

_Needy looks back up at her and smiles. She doesn’t want to let go of Jennifer’s hand for some reason, but she guesses it’s okay, because Jennifer doesn’t pull it away either._

_“I’d never tell on you.”_

\-- but she can’t feel it. 

She can’t feel Jennifer’s pulse. 

Panic. Bone chilling horror. Despair. 

Needy’s heart is in her gut when she runs from the room, when she snaps her phone open to call 911. Help. _Help_. She needs to help Jennifer, she needs to fix this, to make it better, to do for her what nobody else cares to do, to--

She doesn’t get the chance to make the call. 

Before the dial tone can ring, there’s perfectly manicured, blood-caked fingers grabbing her, and everything changes before Needy can even voice a protest. 

Her breath is knocked from her chest when her back is slammed against the wall, her phone clattering on the floor, and her wide eyes dart up as Jennifer crowds into her, palm slapping onto her framed photo on the wall. She can hear the sound of Jennifer’s blood slick skin sliding down the glass. 

Jennifer presses closer, closer, until their bodies are almost touching, and the proximity makes Needy’s heart hammer in her chest like it usually does, but for an entirely different reason. She’s not comforted by how close Jennifer’s body is, she’s not excited or quivering for her touch like she did in secret every time the two of them played 'boyfriend and girlfriend.’ 

She’s fucking terrified. 

Jennifer’s nose dips, rubbing up the side of Needy’s face as her fingers crawl up her arm, up her shoulder, slow, jerky. They’re shaking and Needy doesn’t have the faintest idea why. If anybody should be shaking, it’s her. She’s not though, and she doesn’t have an answer for that either. 

Jennifer keeps taking these quick, deep little inhales, like she’s sniffing Needy, like she’s craving for more and more for her scent as if the two of them haven’t been intimately aware of the way each other smells ever for years now. She’s not sure what it is that Jennifer’s looking for, but Needy can smell her too, and it almost makes her sick, because Jennifer doesn’t smell like she usually does. 

There’s no vanilla, there’s no overly choking fruity perfume, there’s no soft, underlying smell that is undeniably _Jennifer_ that Needy has sought comfort in since they were small. There’s not even a bastardization of the smell. 

It’s rust, blood. Acid. _Rot_. 

Needy can’t help but whimper a sob when Jennifer’s fingers curl behind her shoulder sharply, digging into her skin and feeling more like claws than anything human. Her free hand slides off the picture frame, pressing between the two of them to crawl up her belly much like she had up her arm, until her red palm presses against Needy’s chest, right over her pounding heart. 

Plush, gore stained lips brush against the shell of her ear, carrion breath puffing out hot against her flesh.

“Are you scared?”

Jennifer’s voice is raspy as if she’s been screaming, and even through her fear Needy can feel the concern flaring back to life in her chest. Why would she have been screaming? Needy’s not sure if she wants to know. She nods, quick and jerky, breathing out another shuddering sob. 

Yes, yes she’s fucking scared. 

There’s a quiet, satisfied sounding laugh in Jennifer’s exhale, and then she’s turning her head into Needy’s neck, nose pressing into her skin. Needy can feel the ghost of lips, of _teeth,_ and tears overflow her eyes as she waits for the unknown. 

She wonders if Jennifer is going to kill her. She and Chip had always joked that Jennifer would be the death of her: she’s not sure how she feels about that joke becoming a reality. 

Those teeth press against her and Needy waits, _waits-_

But nothing happens. 

Or well, _something_ happens, but it’s not what Needy had been fearing. 

A slick, red hot tongue slides up the expanse of her neck, and Needy couldn’t hold back her gasp if she tried. Jennifer makes a sound, something like a pleased trill, and pulls back. She stares at Needy and her eyes aren’t as empty as they were in the kitchen. They’re not how they usually are, but there’s a spark of something there that was missing before. 

Needy slowly raises a hand and Jennifer’s eyes snap to it, her head jerking almost unnaturally with the action. She looks predatory, but Needy doesn’t pull her hand back. She reaches out and slowly, slowly, presses her hand against Jennifer’s grimy cheek. 

“Jenn..?” Needy whispers softly, big, tear-filled eyes searching Jennifer’s face, pleading with her for answers she doesn’t think she’s going to get. 

Jennifer trills again, subtly pressing into Needy’s touch, and Needy sighs another sob. They stare at each other, stormy, almost black blue into icy blue, and it’s the stroke of Needy’s thumb against Jennifer’s cheek that seems to break the atmosphere. 

A harsh growl breaks from Jennifer’s throat and she yanks Needy’s hand away, shoving her against the wall even harder and for a terror filled moment, Needy thinks Jennifer’s going to hurt her. 

She doesn’t. 

Jennifer’s rust coated hands surge upwards, cupping Needy’s face roughly, fingers digging into the skin behind her jaw almost painfully, and then she’s pressing their lips together with a fervor Needy has never experienced before.

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, not by a long shot. Needy’s kissed Jennifer more times than she’s kissed Chip at this point, less so recently thanks to them entering high-school, because it was cute when they were kids but now, now people would talk. People would suspect things. She wonders if they would suspect how her body tingles when Jennifer’s lips on hers, how her palms sweat, how her heart races in her chest and her brain fills with static. 

How nothing else in the world seems to matter when she and Jennifer are like this. She still feels that way now despite the fear caving in her chest and the blood on Jennifer’s mouth that smears against her own as their lips slide together. 

Jennifer’s never kissed her like this before. She’s never been so… hungry, so desperate, biting at Needy’s lips and licking her way into her mouth, making these pleased little sounds when Needy reciprocates, because how could she not? She’s never been able to resist what Jennifer wants, especially when it’s something Needy is too afraid to ask for. Jennifer doesn’t ask, she takes, and for once Needy doesn’t have a complaint about that. 

Needy’s hands curl into the wet fabric of Jennifer’s shirt -- she knows, but doesn’t wholly register just what the wetness comes from -- as they kiss, and she thinks about how far this can go. Thinks about Jennifer’s soft skin against hers under her blankets like they’d done so many times before, only now Needy wonders if Jennifer would take it farther than that. 

_Shower, then bed. We can burn the shirt and clean the kitchen before my mom gets home, she won't know, then tomorrow we can take her to the doctor, we can fix this, we can--_

Jennifer’s lips pull away from hers with a wet sound, and Needy only has time to make a soft questioning noise before she’s flung to the side. She hits the doorframe hard, grimacing as she slides to the floor, and by the time she looks up Jennifer is already turning and heading to the front door. 

She calls Jennifer’s name but she doesn’t turn around, she doesn’t come back, she doesn’t help Needy up with some corny, playful comment about Needy being _needy_. 

Jennifer slips out into the night, slamming the door behind her, and Needy is left on the floor, wiping away hysteric tears from her eyes and blood from her lips and chin, and the tears don't stop as she spends the rest of the night cleaning up the carnage on her kitchen floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos are appreciated 😌


End file.
